Wasted
by Howl for the Moon
Summary: Mysterious new girl with odd powers. What happens when she meets the Reikai Tantei? Will she and a certain fire apparation connect or what? Rated for slight language. Hieioc or HieiTala. Rating is subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Wasted**

'Late, late, late I'm so late,' Tori thought.

Tori was running down the street pulling on a jacket as she ran.

'Stupid Koenma making me go back to school. Stupid uniform,' Tori thought angrily.

She thought back to when Koenma told her she'd have to go to school.

"Torinne you have to go back to school. It isn't natural to see a teenager not in school," Koenma said.

"Toddler it's perfectly normal it's called skipping or they take night classes," Tori said.

She had given up long ago on getting the toddler and tiny ruler of spirit world to call her anything else but her full name. She was a valued researcher and spy for the Reikai.

"That maybe but you have to continue to go to school if you wish to continue to live your 'normal' life in the ningenkai," Koenma said.

"Are you really threatening my living in Ningenkai?" Tori asked.

Koenma gulped remembering who he was talking to exactly. This was Tori not team Urameshi she far more dangerous than any one the team had ever faced. If she ever decided to betray the Reikai there was little he or even his father could do about it.

"Leave me alone," Tori heard someone say almost desperately.

'Hm, I wonder what's going on,' Tori thought.

Tori ran towards the sound completely forgetting about her being late. She saw a girl being harassed by three guys.

"Oi, leave her alone," Tori shouted.

The guys turned around snickering when they saw her. She didn't look like much of a threat in her school uniform.

"Oh, yeah and what are you going to do if we don't huh girly," One of the guys asked.

"Come over here and see," Tori said.

As one of the guys walked over Toris glare hardened as she shot the girl a sympathetic look.

'Poor girl having this bunch of slime balls hitting on her. She looks really friendly to," Tori thought.

"Hey, boys she's pretty cute. What do you say we go have some fun babe," The slime ball asked.

"How does this work? No, and don't call me babe," Tori said grabbing the guys arm flipping him over her shoulder.

"Oh, so the babe has claws," One of the other slime balls said.

This one could have been mistaken for a body builder.

"I don't know do you want to try? You might have more luck then your friend over here," Tori said spitting on the guy she had just flipped.

"Heh, you're confident in yourself," The slime ball said.

"No, I simply know you're not a threat," Tori said.

"Why you," The guy said.

Tori grinned before kneeing him in the stomach and flipping him also. He landed with a sickening thud but got back up a bit if blood trailing from his mouth.

"Not bad," The guy said.

"I know and I don't need your approval," Tori responded lightly shifting from her right foot to the left one.

She got tired of waiting for him and ran towards him ducking under his arm she swept his feet from under him and hit him in the stomach making him double over in pain.

"Now for you," Tori said her expression becoming rather sadistic.

"Hey sorry I'll leave right now," The last of the slime balls said.

He ran by Tori who didn't bother to stop him. He tripped over his 'friends and yelped when Tori turned around.

"Hey you alright," Tori asked turning towards the girl.

"Um, yeah thanks for your help," The girl said.

"Hey, no problem just stay out of trouble," Tori said.

She started to walk away when the girl stopped her.

"Wait, what's your name," The girl asked.

"The name's Torinne but I prefer Tori," Tori said.

"It's nice to meet and thank you. My name's Keiko," The girl said.

Tori turned around an amused look on her face.

"You're a bit too trusting. You just saw me beat those guys up aren't you scared," Tori asked.

"Should I and besides my boyfriends just as bad," Keiko said.

"You shouldn't be scared of me but still you should at least be cautious," Tori said shaking her head.

Tori turned and started walking to school. She could hear the bell ringing and Keiko spazzing out behind her.

"AH, oh no I'm going to be late and I just lectured Yusuke on being on time," Keiko shout.

Tori chuckled at Keiko and stayed walking at her calm pace.

'As in the spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi this might not be so bad. This new school will might be more exciting than the last one,' Tori thought.

When she arrived to school walked directly to the office to get her schedule. The secretary looked at her oddly for two reasons Tori supposed. First was probably because of her skin color. She was exotic and tall. Second was because she had such blue eyes which were uncommon with her dark complexion. She sighed if everyone had this reaction to her eyes she would probably get in a fight before the end of the day. After receiving her schedule she headed to her class and was albeit surprised to see Keiko in it. She had a sneaking suspicion they would be in the same class when she saw the Sayasaki Uniform.

"Hello who are you," The teacher asked.

"I'm the new student Ishtar Torinne," Tori said loud enough for the entire class to hear.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Keiko looking very surprised to see her in the classroom. Or that she even went to this school considering her uniform wasn't the schools.

"Oh, yes please introduce yourself to the class," The teacher said.

"Hello, the name's Ishtar Torinne. I give you my last name because I know I won't like half this class. Any way to the other half I prefer being called Tori," Tori said smiling at Keiko.

"Ah, well yes please take a seat next to Keiko," Te teacher said.

Tori hid the grin on her face by walking with her head down. She 'accidently' kicked the chair of a boy with slicked back hair who was sleeping.

"Huh, what," The boy said.

"Nice of you to join us and thank you for volunteering to show Ms. Ishtar around," The teacher said.

"Hey, no problem you know me always helping out," Yusuke said.

Tori chuckled at his obvious uncaring attitude towards learning the useless information the teacher was droning on and on about. She yawned as if on cue with him before getting a Cheshire cat like grin on her face. She kicked the back of Yusuke's chair again.

"Whoa," Yusuke shouted as it toppled over.

"Mr. Urameshi is there something you'd like to share with the class," The teacher asked.

"Yeah, I do did you know that Tanaka over here sleeps on the couch just about every night," Yusuke said grinning just like Tori.

"Mr. Urameshi in the hall until lunch when you will show Ms. Ishtar around the school," Mr. Tanaka said.

Tori blinked in surprise she had forgotten that Yusuke was supposed to show her around. She felt like someone was watching her so she turned her head towards the window and saw Botan waving at her pointing at the roof.

"Mr. Tanaka could I be excused please I need to go to the bathroom," Tori said raising her hand.

"Go Mr. Urameshi will take you there," Mr. Tanaka said.

"Thank you," Tori said walking out the room.

"Hey Yusuke think you can show me where the roof is," Tori asked.

"Sure but why," Yusuke asked.

"I just need some fresh air and I couldn't handle that man talking anymore," Tori said grinning broadly.

"I hear ya. You know what you're not so bad. What do ya say friends," Yusuke asked putting his fist out.

"Friends," Tori said knocking fist with him.

They made it to the roof where Botan was waiting.

"Botan," Yusuke asked shocked.

"Bingo, anyway Tori Koenma needs you to go to the secret library after school," Botan said turning serious.

"Okay what type of information does he need exactly," Tori asked.

"He needs information on echo demons," Botan said.

"Wait a second what's going on? Botan how do you know Tori," Yusuke asked confused.

"Oh, I suppose I should explain. You see Yusuke, Tori is not your average girl. She's rather crafty and is held in the highest esteem by king Enma himself. She's a spy and a researcher that's renowned throughout Reikai," Botan explained.

Tori flushed she didn't know she was that important to Reikai she did what any of the others did only she did it faster. Yusuke was looking at her oddly.

"Why didn't you say anything," Yusuke asked.

"Well, I didn't have any time we were in class and I wasn't sure if you were that Urameshi," Tori explained.

"So, what time can Koenma expect the information on his desk," Botan asked.

"Three hours after schools over I have to get my homework out the way I have a bit of information on echo demons out but not enough so it should take me two hours," Tori said.

"Wait if you work for the Reikai then why are you even to school shouldn't you be dead," Yusuke asked.

"I'm a special case. Anyway what about you Koenma won't let me read your file or any of the others. That's why I didn't know it was you," Tori said.

Botan looked nervous she knew that Koenma didn't want Tori reading it because he wasn't sure about her loyalty to the Reikai and that information could be dangerous if it's in the wrong hands.

"Is that all," Tori asked looking at Botan.

"Um Yusuke, Koenma wants you in his office he has a mission for you," Botan said.

"All right it's about time, I was getting bored without any action," Yusuke said.

Tori shook her head grinning he was like that older brother she always wanted and they were both pretty much alike.

"Okay so I have to go those spirits won't guide themselves," Botan said.

Tori waved goodbye to Botan before she looked at Yusuke he had laid down on the roof and was sleeping.

"Yusuke, wake up we have to go back to class," Tori said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH if I did Hiei would already have been with Tori and this story would be the series

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH if I did Hiei would already have been with Tori and this story would be the series.

Also 15 people have read my story. YATTA! If it's not too much trouble though I need a little feedback. Thanks littlekawaiifirefox for the review. I know I need a beta reader and I'm trying to find one really.

Tori scowled wiping the sweat off her forehead from having to look through the huge library. When she was younger she had often wondered why only she and a few choice others could enter this room.

'If someone else came in here and screwed with my research heads will roll or be put on a pike,' Tori thought.

She climbed up the ladder kicking off from the wall sliding smoothly stopping in front of the 'E' section. She muttered the name of books as her finger brushed over them. Sighing she slid down to the next shelf.

"Aha, Echo Demons. Believed to be the children of the nymph 'Echo'_ 1_ they have taken the name and it gives you a brief guess of what their power is," Tori muttered giving a quick glance over the first page of the thick book.

Tori slammed it close sneezing slightly as the dust rose from the book. Her glasses sliding down her nose. She whipped her glasses off and rubbed them clean on the hem of her shirt. She thought back to lunch when she met Kazuma Kuwabara.

"Hey, Kuwabara, come here, I want you to meet someone," Yusuke said.

An Elvis looking boy came over. He had orange hair in an Elvis styled hair do and had small black eyes.

"Ah, a Nubian Queen has graced me with her presence. Please, would you tell me your name," The Elvis looking boy asked.

"It's only polite to give your own name before asking someone else's," Tori, reprimanded him.

"Ah, of course I am 'The Great Kazuma Kuwabara' and would you do me the honor of going on a date with me," Kuwabara asked going down on one of his knees grabbing her hands staring at her intently.

"I'm Sorry, but there must be someone else who could appreciate you more than I could," Tori said trying to avoid the date.

"Oh, how could I forget my love my Yukina," Kuwabara said not noticing that Yusuke was leading Tori away.

"Is, he going to be alright," Tori asked looking back at him confused.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Yusuke, said.

"Also, who's Yukina," Tori asked.

"Yukina's an ice maiden who travels to Ningenkai from Makai to find her brother," Yususke explained.

"Wouldn't it be simpler if she just asked Koenma to help her," Tori asked.

""Well, I don't think she's thought of that," Yusuke said nervously.

"Well, if I ever meet her I'll be sure to suggest it. What's the point of being able to keep track of all the demons in Makai, Ningenkai, and the Rekai if I can't reunite Siblings," Tori said with a determined look on her

Yusuke laughed nervously he had the sneaking suspicion she really do it. However, he also knew if Yukina ever found out the truth heads would roll courtesy of Hiei.

Tori sighed and continued shuffling through files before she found the one on big time crime bosses. Normally they did things like trafficking demons into Ningenkai or the demon slave trade, which sickened her. She gathered them and the book on Echo demons and hurried to Koenma's office. She knocked on the door then entered.

"Torinne do you have the files," Koenma asked.

"Yes, sir. I also found the information on the Crime bosses that you needed," Tori said.

She put the files and book on his desk, and looked around, she finally noticed that she hated interrupted a meeting between Koenma and the Reikai Tantei. She grinned sheepishly before waving at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Hey you two. Is there anything else you need, Koenma," Tori asked.

"Hm, yes Botan do you know where she is," Koenma asked.

"She's training with Hachiko_ 2_ today I think," Tori said after a moment of thought.

"Ah, then I suppose I'll need you to explain the mission to the boys," Koenma said.

"Why me sir," Tori asked blinking in surprise.

"Because, you already are knowledgeable when it comes down to it in this area," Koenma said annoyed.

"Of course sir. I believe introductions will be needed. I am Ishtar Torinne though I prefer to be called Tori, a researcher for Koenma and King Enma, and you are," Tori asked.

"Minamino Shuichii better known as Yoko Kurama though I prefer to be called Kurama," The red head said.

"Hn, Jaganshi Hiei," The one in black that was sitting in the window seat said.

"**Hajimemashite ****_3_****," Tori said smiling.**

"Likewise," Kurama said.

Hiei remained silent but his attention was turned to the girl in the room despite his uninterested outlook to the room. They were all waiting for the information on the mission now.

Tori sighed she truly had no idea how to explain this mission.

"I suppose I should start with who's behind all of this. A demon Crime boss by the name of **Honoo 4 has been kidnapping Echo demons. Generally Reikai would not concern itself with matters of the Demon trade since it is a rather large operation albeit simple. Also the manpower it would take to get to the center of the problem, which as you can probably guess, is Honoo would require more then Reikai has. That's where you come in as the Reikai Tantei all matters of the three worlds rest with you as you already know. Moving on to the issue at hand, Echo demons are believed to be descendants of the nymph 'Echo' from Ningenkai Greek mythology. As their names tell you their powers involve echoing something. Now then Echo demons are extremely rare but we do know what they echo and that is other demons powers making them difficult to kill. The mission is to free as many of these Echo demons as you can and to bring Honoo in alive if at all possible. Use any force necessary however Honoo will not be easy to apprehend. I won't sugar coat it for you there is a less than fifty percent chance any of you will come back alive if at all. Now then if you believe that you will not be able to win the fight we ask you to retreat. I know it is not like Reikai to request this but it is necessary with the type of demon Honoo is," Tori explained her ears heating up from talking so much.**

**"What type of demon is he," Kurama asked.**

**"He is an Absorption demon," Tori explained.**

**"Hn, he should be easy enough to capture then," Hiei said.**

**"That's what the others thought and their cockiness caused them to be killed and have their powers absorbed which obliterated their souls," Tori snapped glaring at him.**

**"What does oblit…oblivi… whatever that word she said mean," Kuwabara asked.**

**"It means destroyed," Tori said calmly.**

**"What, Torinne none of that information is in the file how did you get it," Koenma questioned her.**

**"I'm not one of your top researchers for nothing. Add that to my spying and snooping abilities, and you get how I get most of the information in the library," Tori explained shrugging.**

**"Well, now that this business is out of the way thank you Torinne you can go back to the library," Koenma said.**

**Tori shrugged heading out the door before she stopped and turned around.**

**"Oh, and Koenma if I were you I'd read the book on Echo demons it's pretty informative," Tori said.**

**She turned back around and closed the door behind her. She grinned and headed back to library.**

**"Koenma sir, If you don't mind my asking why is Tori here," Kurama asked.**

**"Yeah, what's she doing here? She looks human so spill it Binkie breath," Yusuke said.**

**"I can't she'll tell you her story when she's ready," Koenma said.**

**He could have he just feared what Tori would have killed him. She liked that her past wasn't known all over the three worlds. She enjoyed her privacy and wanted to keep it that way.**

**Meanwhile Tori was flipping through a book on aquatic demons, her pen making scratching noises from her diligent note taking. She yawned shaking her head to rid herself of her tiredness glancing at her watch. It was after midnight she yawned again.**

**'Got to finish this summary for Hachiko she'll need it for her next training session,' Tori thought.**

**She worked into the early hours of the morning thanking Kami-sama that yesterday had been a Saturday and she didn't have to go to school tomorrow or should she say today.**

"Tori did you finish the no-," Botan was asking as she entered the library to see Tori sleeping at a desk.

Botan shook her head and covered her with an old blanket that was hanging off of one of the chairs. Tori gripped it and stirred a little before settling back down into sleep. Botan noticed a stack of paper next to Tori with the title 'Aquatic Demons'.

'I'll just assume she's done. I really should talk to Koenma school and doing most of the research for Reikai is going to kill her,' Botan thought taking the papers off the desk.

She walked to the door before glancing back at her. Tori was breathing rhythmically and softly. She closed the door and walked to give the note to Hachiko.

Echo was nymph from Greek mythology who was raped by Zeus and banished by his wife It is believed that she was a mute.

You should probably remember Hachiko.

Hajimemashite- Nice to meet you.

Honoo-Fire


	3. Chapter 3

I'm on a roll two in one day

Reviews are truly appreciated. Also I still need a Beta reader for the story if anyone could be suggested.

Big thank you to TallyYoungblood this chapter is dedicated to you!

Sadly I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho go and crush my dreams why don't you!

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

A faint beam of light came through the window landing on Tori. Her eyes tightened before she opened them groaning in protest. The old tattered blanket fell off her shoulders making her sigh. She stood up folding it and placing back on the chair it had been on.

'Why is it no matter where I fall asleep the sun always wakes me up,' Tori thought.

She stretched, yawning and scratching her head. She shook her long hair out cracking her knuckles. She left the library waving her hand opening a portal to her house in Ningenkai landing on her bed with a dull 'whump'.

'No more all nighters I say. I'll be sure to stop when I see it's after midnight. I'm such a liar,' Tori thought.

She turned over to her stomach burying her face into her pillows. She drifted off to sleep again. When she woke up it was noon and someone was in her room. She reached under her pillow for her pistols before she realized that it was Botan.

"Botan what do you want," Tori asked.

She would have probably felt bad for being so rude if she weren't so tired.

"Tori, it's the boys they need your help. They didn't take your advice and they've been captured," Botan said biting her lip.

Tori groaned before getting out of bed and getting dressed into her mission clothes. It was a black, thick hard to cut through tank top, and a pair of close fitting black yoga pants with black adidas. With holsters for her pistols resting comfortably on her hips.

"Idiots, why should I help them they were so confident. I told them being cocky wouldn't end well for them," Tori muttered.

She waved her hand opening a portal to Koenma's office. She stepped through a scowl on her face in place of the normal blank yet playful one.

"Koenma any idea where they are," Tori asked.

Her voice had changed from that bookworm confident to a serious leader it was also a bit softer.

"All, I know is their previous location," Koenma said nervously.

He had only seen Tori like this once before. It hadn't ended well for the demon she had been like this towards. He opened the portal for her and watched her walk through.

'I hope she doesn't do anything too drastic,' Koenma thought.

Tori landed in the middle of an apparently busy demon-trading day.

'Lovely simply lovely,' Tori thought dryly.

Tori scoffed as the male demons looked at her. She had never thought herself pretty or gorgeous she had just thought herself average. Below average even. Looks weren't important honing her skills and being a help to Koenma and Reikai was.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Honoo," Tori said.

"Well, I'll take you to him for a price of course," The demon said.

Tori smirked playfully this would be fun.

"Oh, really I'm sure I could pay your price," Tori said smoothly.

"Well, than follow me," The demon said.

Tori followed the demon not glancing around too much and staying silent as the demon attempted to make conversation.

"So, why do you want to see the boss," The demon asked.

"I have business with him," Tori replied calmly.

"Really what kind of business," The demon asked.

"That's private I'm afraid and if I told you that would have to be your payment," Tori said in a negotiating tone.

'Hm, can't have that now can I,' The demon thought.

Tori rolled her eyes tugging at the tank top she didn't know why she wore this but at least she didn't stick our like a complete sore thumb. Others were in their human form and wore tight leather clothing or kimonos.

'Besides clothing I fit in alright,' Tori thought.

"Here we are. Now about that payment," The demon said.

"Arigato," Tori said walking away from the demon not even listening to him.

She entered the tent and was greeted with the foul stench of liquor, tobacco, and blood. She wretched slightly and tried to adjust to the stench. She saw Honoo he was flirting with a scantily clad ice demoness.

"Honoo, I believe we have unfinished business," Tori said to him ignoring the ice demoness.

"Torinne, you've grown," Honoo said.

"Cut the crap Honoo. We need to finish this business," Tori said.

"Fine. Sweetheart why don't you go to your room this won't take long," Honoo said addressing the ice demoness.

"Hai, Honoo-sama," The ice demoness said.

The ice demoness gave Tori a frosty glare, which Tori rolled her eyes at.

'Pathetic,' Tori thought.

"Tori-Chan, don't tell me you're jealous," Honoo said.

"I don't do jealousy," Tori snapped.

"Very, well I believe it's your turn," Honoo said.

"Scenery change gusty gales overridden frost," Tri said in deadpan voice.

The tent became frozen over and deteriorated revealing a now open field covered in frost, snow and with chilling winds.

"Very nice trying to use my weakness against me," Honoo said clapping a bit sardonically.

"Shut up and let's begin," Tori said.

"Very well," Honoo said.

He lit his hand on fire throwing fireballs at her, which she dodged. As they hit the ground the frost and snow melted rising in steam.

'Damn, she's gotten faster,' Honoo thought.

'Better finish it. Wait, fire balls wasn't one of the team a fire demon or at least a hybrid of one,' Tori thought landing on the ground after a back flip.

She noticed that he had bulked up and wasn't wearing gloves. She smirked this wouldn't be easy seeing as he absorbed through his hands.

'Great, so now I can't let him touch me. Brilliant,' Tori thought.

She charged up her fist with spirit energy waiting for an opening this wouldn't be easy.

"Here my little one. Come here my puppy," Honoo said.

Tori growled animalistic her glare hardening before shaking her head where had that come from. She gasped jumping back as Honoos' hand shot out of the mist straight towards her. She lashed out hitting him in the chest trying to force her spirit energy to his heart. Honoo jumped back a small amount of blood dripping from his mouth she had landed one punch but she had tried to make it count. Had it she would have to make sure. She pulled her pistols out of their holsters. She kissed the pistol she held in her right hand and let out a single shot. She heard a chocked breath and the mist died down to reveal Honoo on his knees. She walked over to him her hips swaying slightly as she kneeled next to him.

"Honoo, tell me where are the spirit detectives," Tori asked the pistol she held in her left hand center with his forehead.

"You'll have t kill me," Honoo said.

Tori rolled her eyes why couldn't they make it easy and did they have to always say that clichéd saying.

"It could be arranged trust me but start talking. I have little patience," Tori said.

"So like her you two truly are one in the same," Honoo said gasping for breath.

"Do, you think saying random crap will keep me from killing you," Tori asked pressing the pistol to his forehead even harder.

"They're in the last room," Honoo said.

Tori sighed in relief before flipping her pistol and slamming the butt of it into his temple knocking him unconscious. She used the spirit cuffs and frowned.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Reviews are greatly appreciated . Anyway see you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

I got my first flame or whatever I was supposed to take it as

I got my first flame or whatever I was supposed to take it as. Yay me! I know I should be upset but I don't care it helped me though they didn't suggest how I was to fix it. Also this is an oc story if you don't like them please don't read.

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

His spirit it was stronger almost as if he had absorbed something.

'Damn, shouldn't have knocked him out just yet,' Tori thought.

Tori took his directions and went to the last room she pushed the door open slowly and saw the boys passed out and sickly pale. She rushed to Yusukes' side checking his vitals they were weak.

'Oh, man I've never had to deal with an absorption before. Well, I have but not with a person so far gone,' Tori thought.

She checked the others Kuwabara was simply knocked out. Kurama had stopped breathing but his heartbeat was still there faintly. Hiei was much like Yusuke with his breathing becoming even shallower.

'Stubborn aren't you,' Tori thought.

She pulled her pistol out of its holster and let off a single shot. A portal opened and she unceremoniously threw them into it before retrieving Honoo and doing the same to him. She walked threw the portal dusting off her hands slightly.

'Idiots should have listened,' Tori thought.

She arrived on the other side of the portal landing with a soft 'thump' landing on the guys.

"Ah, excellent job Torinne," Koenma said.

"Whatever, can I go back to sleep," Tori asked.

Koenma nodded mutely and opened a portal for her.

"Thank you," Tori said going through the portal.

She landed on her bed her eyes already half lidded before she winced in pain. So, the bastard had gotten her. She dragged her self out of her; bed her not so oddly warm comfy bed. She went to the bedroom and opened the medicine cabinet. She pulled the rubbing alcohol out pouring it on to her side were it contacted the burned flesh burning a little to show it was slightly infected before she dabbed a bit of peroxide on it and wrapped as best she could. Rubbing her eyes yawning she dragged her herself back to bed.

'Annoying boys had to go get caught and interrupt my sleep schedule,' Tori thought.

She drifted off to sleep where she drifted in the land of dreams and memories.

'Botan-nee, why did Koenma-sama get so mad when I asked about my parents," A Tori of about seven years asked.

"Well, Tori some things are better left to never be known about," Botan said.

"But, I still don't understand were my parents bad people," Tori asked.

"Who, told you that," Botan asked her usual cheerful face looking angry.

"No one I was just wondering because Koenma-sama and the others always look at me with respect or fear I can't really tell," Tori said biting her fingernails it was a bad habit she had she ha to kick.

"Tori, your parents were brave people who protected Koenma-sama with their lives. Don't ever let someone tell that they were bad or weak or crazy," Botan said gripping her shoulders harshly.

"Ok Botan-nii. Can we go flying again," Tori asked wincing slightly as Botan released her grip.

"Of course remind me when you turn sixteen to talk to Koenma about getting you your own oar," Botan said summoning hers.

"Alright," Tori said.

The scene went fuzzy like bad reception on television. It cleared up this time on a beach. Botan was on it in a pale pink sundress Tori next to her about twelve in jeans and an old ratty t-shirt. You could see the obvious differences between them Botan with her smiling face Tori with her blank yet inquisitively innocent face.

"Tori, as you know you're coming of age soon right," Botan asked.

"Of, course I'm counting down the days to see if my abilities awaken," Tori said her blank face becoming a smiling one practically beaming with pride.

"Well, you see once your powers come you'll be able to travel between worlds so would you like to live here in the human world," Botan asked bracing herself for an outburst of anger.

That however isn't what happened Tori smiled a smile of pure joy, which was rare and laughed happily, running forward a bit and spinning as a wave splashed to shore soaking the bottom of her pants legs.

"So, I take it you want to stay," Botan asked.

"Of course, I'll be able to see what my parents always looked so home sick for," Tori shouted happily.

She spun around a bit more laughing before this scene also dissolved into fuzz. This time it was ballroom Tori looked down at her body and saw that she in a beautiful dress that reminded her of autumn. She gagged mentally dresses could she despise anything more than this dress. Apparently, yes she could. While she was taking in the ballroom someone came up behind her.

"May I have this dance," The person asked.

Tori turned around gasping before nodding mutely. The person was one of her brother he was one of the reasons she worked with Koenma. She could find any one in all three worlds but her own brothers. Pathetic she knows but that's the way the cookie crumbles. She had learned to deal with it long ago. He had grown taller but was still lithe in form; his hair was now white and long in braids, he was also still wearing his combat boots, which she mentally laughed at. He had said he would dye it white if when he came of age it didn't turn that color which she rolled her eyes at. They were triplets she being the only girl. Her other brother was the oldest child, the one in front of her being the middle child, with her being the youngest child. Her brother caught her in his arm spinning her elegantly.

"Tori, you have to help Sin," Her brother whispered in her ear.

"Sin," Tori asked.

"Yes, he's being held captive as a pet or prisoner and, you know how we Ishtars can't stand to be held down or captive," He said with a grin revealing his long, but thinner than most canines.

Tori smiled back like her brother her canines were long, but hers were thicker; made more so for ripping flesh than anything else.

"Of, course but where is he," Tori asked.

"You know you've always known just listen to what's around you," He said as the ballroom and everything else started to fade away.

"Ryuu," Tori said reaching out to him.

"Tori don't worry about me I'm coming home. Get Sin that bastard and I still have a fight to finish," Her brother who you all know now as Ryuu said.

"Alright, Ryuu but you'd better hurry home," Tori, said smiling almost sadly.

She was dragged from her dream world shouting her brothers' name.

"Ryuu," Tori shouted her hand out stretched grasping at the air.

She sat up only to realize the sun hadn't woken her up. She tossed her legs precariously off the bed and ran to her window, where she threw the curtains open only to be greeted by a slate gray sky. She sighed before heading to the bathroom doing her ritual, which she had neglected to do yesterday. She was coming out of the shower dressed in a pair of old faded ill fitting blue jeans with a studded belt looped through it and tossing on a top when the door bell rang. When she opened the door and saw whom it was she smiled waving them in. Botan, Keiko, and two unidentified girls came in.

"Botan, you know where he living room is right please take them to it. Are you hungry," Tori asked.

"No, I ate already," Botan said.

"I am, but you don't have to get me anything," Keiko said.

"It's no problem," Tori said waving the concern away.

"Same, here kid," One of the unidentified girls said.

"Sure, I'll be right back," Tori said.

Tori walked to her kitchen and started heating up some of her leftover stir fry and put some of he home made cookies on a plate. Sadly or not so sadly cooking was a passion of hers considering neither of her brothers could cook.

"Tori, is something wrong," Botan asked.

"No, it's nothing," Tori said smiling what she hoped was a convincing smile.

"Tori," I've known you since you were a baby you can't fool me with that fake smile," Botan said.

"Fine, I'll tell you when, I'm done in here," Tori said.

"Alright, just to let you know Keiko, Yukina, and Shizura are worried about you," Botan said.

"Yukina? Shizura? Ah, I assume they are the two I didn't know," Tori asked.

"That's right. Yukina is a Koorime and Shizura has high spiritual awareness," Botan said cheerfully.

"Ah, Yukina that name sound familiar," Tori said as she went into thought.

"Yukina's an ice maiden who travels back and forth between Ningenkai and Makai to find her brother," Yusukes voice said drifting through her mind in a brief flashback.

""Well, if I ever meet her I'll be sure to suggest it. What's the point of being able to keep track of all the demons in Makai, Ningenkai, and the Reikai if I can't reunite Siblings," Tori remembered herself saying.

"Oh, she's the ice maiden who travels back and forth between Ningenkai and Makai looking for her brother right," Tori asked.

"How, do you know about that," Botan asked.

"You'd be surprised how much Yusuke talks," Tori said

"Oh, that Yusuke I'll have to have a serious talk with him," Botan said.

"Even, if he hadn't I would have figured it out. I would have thought 'there's something familiar about her'. It would have eventually lead me to thinking about my own predicament," Tori said shrugging.

"Well, come on it's all ready," Botan said awkwardly.

"Ok," Tori said following Botan balancing the tray with one hand covering a yawn with the other.

"So, Botan here tells us you work for the toddler," Shizura said.

"Yes, I do," Tori answered smoothly.

"Hey, no need to be so uptight just trying to get to know you better," Shizura said hastily puffing on a cigarette.

"I'm sorry, it's just last night I had dream," Tori said before she stopped talking.

"Well, go on, what was it about," Botan said.

"It was about my brother Ryuu. Their alive Botan," Tori said smiling happily.

"I could have told you that a ferry girl hasn't collected their souls and no offense but your family is a bit too stubborn to die," Botan said.

"I know, but Ryuu said he would be coming home soon. Also, that I have to rescue Sin," Tori said.

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

**So that's it for the fifth chapter review are appreciated but if you want to make suggestions I'm ok with that to. Anyway, I want to give a special thanks to everyone who reviewed.**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so happy and this will be my last update for a week

I'm back from camp. I got to go to College for a week. My friends helped me a lot. Thanks Shadowess 88, Kurama lover 1998, and Kage Fuschichou for the reviews.

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

"What, you can't rescue him alone," Botan said.

"I know that but that's what Ryuu said," Tori snapped.

She rubbed her temples pushing back a migraine. Botan looked at her sympathetically.

"You, need something to get your mind off of this or at least to help you relax," Shizura said.

"I know how about we go shopping," Botan suggested.

"Maybe, we could go to the park instead," Tori suggested meekly.

"The park sounds nice," Yukina said softly.

"Yeah, besides the mall would be too crowded," Keiko said.

"Oh, fine it looks like I'm out voted," Botan said in a joking tone.

"Of, course," Tori said chuckling.

They left the house Tori locking the door behind her as they walked down the street. Tori, was laughing at Botan when they passed an ice cream vendor. She slowed to a stop in front of it while Botan and Keiko walked ahead.

"Ooh, Ice cream," Tori said.

"Do, you like ice cream," Yukina asked.

"Yes, but I can't have it," Tori said sighing.

"Hey, today's a relaxation day go for it," Shizura said.

"Thanks, but I'd rather not be sick," Tori said.

"Come on, we're almost there," Keiko said.

Tori smiled and ran to catch up with Keiko and Botan. Yukina and Shizura catching up when they stopped in front of the park.

"It's so big," Tori, said awestruck.

"Yeah, you've never been here before," Keiko asked.

"No, I've been to parks before but never been to this one," Tori said smiling gently.

'Tori, you're so strong. You've been through so much but you just keep smiling," Botan thought.

"Botan, come on were leaving you behind," Tori shouted waving to her from the top of the hill the girls had started climbing.

"Oh, hey wait up," Botan, shouted with a bubbly smile on her face.

"Come on," Tori said.

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

The sound of pages being torn, from a book could be heard coming from the library of the mansion.

"Master, what are you looking for," A small servant girl asked.

"That bastard Ryuu escaped. If, he gets in contact with his sister I am damned," The tall and willowy figure stated.

"So you're planning for her attack," The servant asked.

"Of course if she joins with her brothers all my plans are over," The figure said.

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

**I'm sorry it's so short but at least I updated. Also my birthday passed last Saturday on the 14****th****. Again Gomen for it being so late.**


	6. Chapter 6

Yay, a very big thank you for YusukiShredder she agreed to be my Beta

Yay, a very big thank you for YusukiShredder she agreed to be my Beta

**Yay, a very big thank you for YusukiShredder she agreed to be my Beta. Hopefully, my stories will improve in quality now. Anyway, college was so much fun. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed. So thank you: MizuKaji, Shadowess 88, and Kurama lover 9118. Also, please read Shadowess 88's b-day present to me. It's so good! It's called 'The Softer Side.'**

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Tori grinned as she jumped off the swing, and landed about twenty feet from the swing set. She gave Botan the 'V' for victory sign as Botan snapped a picture with the camera she acquired-- somehow. She looked around; Yukina and Keiko were on a bench talking while Shizuru was smoking and standing not too far from them.

_I wonder if this is what having friends is really like._ Tori thought before shaking her head.

"Hey let's go to the pond," Keiko said.

They all gave sounds of agreement.

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

At this particular moment, the boys were finally waking from there slightly comatose state. First came Yusuke in his normal oh so 'eloquent' way.

"Oi, what the fuck? I feel like I was hit by a truck!" Yusuke exclaimed.

He, thankfully, was alright. Up next was the village idiot-- you guessed it-- Kuwabara.

"Huh? Hey! What happened?" Kuwabara asked.

"The mission you idiot," Yusuke said.

"Hey! Who are you calling an idiot?" Kuwabara asked disgruntled

The noise the two made woke the last of the group.

"Hn. Idiots." Hiei said.

"Hiei, that was truly unnecessary," Kurama said.

"Quiet fox." Hiei said.

It was his pride that made him act in such a way.

"It's great to see you are all awake. I was rather worried when Torinne suggested your powers had been absorbed. I had my best doctors on the job." Koenma said.

"Hey, where is Tori? I'd like to thank her for saving my ass," Yusuke said.

"You want to thank some one? That is rather surprising," Kurama said.

"Well, I feel like I owe it to her. Tori doesn't really know us but she still helped us out," Yusuke said, scowling.

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Tori groaned before shaking herself off like a dog. Botan had thought it would be funny to push her into the lake.

"Botan?" Tori glared.

"Yes?" Botan asked innocently.

"Run." She said.

Tori took off after Botan, screaming curses. Her clothes were soaking wet-- her skin was already dry for some reason. Botan laughed as she ran-- squeaking in fear as Tori almost got her.

"Nya, too fast for you?" Botan asked teasingly.

Tori scowled before a small smile flitted across her face. Her anger had dissipated. Now it was more a game of tag. She tackled Botan and the rest of the afternoon was filled with their laughter.

It was night, the stars slowly revealing themselves as the girls laid on their backs.

"The big dipper," Botan said, pointing it out.

"North star," Tori said.

"The little dipper," Keiko said.

They were pointing out constellation before a bright light streaked across the sky.

"Look, a shooting star! Make a wish everyone!" Botan said excitedly.

_I wish… we could go on like this… even if it were just a little while longer_, Tori wished in her mind.

Little did she know, the others were wishing along the same lines.


	7. Chapter 7

Tori smiled waving bye to Botan and the others

Tori smiled waving bye to Botan and the others. They had just returned a little after midnight.

'Today was fun I hope we can do something like that again,' Tori thought.

She flopped onto her bed sighing breezily. She opened a book flipping to the back where she stopped on a picture. I t was her and her brothers age five. She stood between the two. She was pulling on Ryuus hair and holding the collar of Sins shirt. She smiled at the memory.

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

"_You'll see I'm going to become a great fighter," Sin said._

"_Yeah, right. You're the oldest and you can't beat me," Ryuu snorted._

'_Why can't they ever get along? We're all we have left,' Tori thought._

"_Why, you little punk," Sin shouted._

_Tori watched her brothers chasing each other. They didn't want to hurt each other they were just blowing off steam. She laughed when Sin tripped and landed in a puddle. She walked over and held her hand out._

"_Ryuu, quit egging him on. You know he won't stop until he's caught you," Tori said calmly._

"_He can't," Ryuu insisted._

"_Exactly, but I can," Tori said grinning._

_She started chasing Ryuu around before she tackled him laughing._

"_Ouch, are we sure you're a girl you tackle hard," Ryuu said._

_Tori gasped faking like she was insulted. She hit him before scoffing as he nursed the bump on his head._

"_You, pansies! If either of you intends on becoming the best fighter around you have to at least be able to beat me," Tori said rolling her eyes._

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

'They, never could beat me,' Tori thought.

She toyed with her necklace. Sighing, she placed her hand on an old dusty book. Picking it up she blew the dust off. 'Family Memories' was written in a curly handwriting.

She flipped it to the first page. The first page only picture and it was of her parents. Her father had his arms wrapped around her mothers swollen belly. Her mothers face held a sweet smile on her face. Her father had a broad daring grin.

'I wonder what they were doing when this picture was taken.'

She turned it to the next page her parents were holding her and her brothers after they were born. Her mother was holding her brothers her father was holding her. Her mom was looking haggard and tired which was understandable she had just given birth to triplets. Around her mothers neck was a locket. She remembered it was fuzzy but she loved the melody the locket made.

'_A melody only those who the wearer wish can hear. It was so beautiful.'_

Tori closed her eyes a haunting, sad, yet beautiful melody.

"Listen to what your heart tells you," A voice that ghosted on the wind said.

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Sin sat up looking haggard. His back covered in scars from lashes and blood dripping from the side of his mouth. A hacking cough forced blood out of his lungs.

"I'm going to become a great fighter. The best there is," A voice mocked him.

"Shut up," Sin muttered.

"Weren't those your words? You wanted to become the best to protect your family. Look at you beaten and bloody how could you hope to protect your sister or brother when you're so pathetic," The voice continued.

"Screw you," Sin snapped.

A loud 'Snap' resounded off the walls as the whip sliced through his back. He bit back his scream of pain and whimpered lowly like a kicked puppy. A musical laughter filled his ears as he slowly blacked out from blood loss.

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

"Sin, look what I made," Tori said, excitement residing in her tone.

"_What is it," Sin asked._

_Tori opened her hands and a bird fluttered but it wasn't a normal bird it had lightning feathers and wild eyes. Sin looked at t before looking Tori in the eyes seriously._

"_Tori did you show anyone else this," Sin asked._

"_No, I wanted to show you first," Tori said._

_She had the innocence that could only come with being 7 years old. Sin patted her on the head grinning as she pouted._

"_Sin, what should I do with him," Tori asked._

"_Let him go," Sin stated._

"_What, if he doesn't come back," Tori asked, fearfully._

"_Tori, he has to after all you two will need each other," Sin said, breezily._

"_I love you, Nee-Chan," Tori said, hugging Son._

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Ryuu breathed deeply. The air in The Makai was always blood scented and heavy with more bloodlust. It truly felt like he belonged here. His canines grew even sharper as he thought of the people that threatened his precious people.

'They won't live past the next comets passing. I'll make sure of it,' Ryuu thought.

No one was going to hurt his sister or his brother he'd protect his siblings with his life. Just as he had done in all their other lives. Just as he would always do, just as he had promised.

'They are mine to protect and no one will interfere,' Ryuu thought.


End file.
